Full Moon
by My Watercolour Romance
Summary: Formally My Untitled Version of Breaking Dawn. With the wedding fast approaching, battles persist from all sides as the Cullens get ready to fight for battle of their immortal lives. Rated T for language and violence. Full summary inside. Please R&R : !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please review!! I need criticism, but please try to keep it relatively polite. Full summary: In a swift act of instinct, Edward shatters the already fragile treaty between the Cullens and the Quileute wolves. Combined with problems set by Bella's heart still beating, the Cullen family is in for the battle - **_**battles**_** - of their lives. . . I stink at summaries, it's better than it sounds. Rated T for language and slight content. Sorry for all the fluff, it gets better in later chapters - this first one's a pile of pillows.**

**I dedicate all of Part One to my friends in twilight: Paigey-Poo, who outright-demanded that I don't call her that; Penny Dreadful, who I jump, scream, and countdown the days with; Lexeroni, also known as 'La' and 'The Village Idiot', who STILL hasn't finished it yet (get cracking, girly!); Krispy, who's closer to the end than Lexeroni, and, IMO, has horrible taste in music; and, finally, to the lovely Miss Stormy, who sticks by me, no matter how much of a py word-that-rhymes-with-witch I am. I love you guys, this is for you!**

**Disclaimer: Tragically, I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or the upcoming Midnight Sun and Breaking Dawn - the fantabulous Stephenie Meyer does . . . the only thing I own in this fic is my plot.**

**SPOILER ALERT! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ UP TO ECLIPSE!!**

1. A Lion's Embrace

As Edward's lips gently caressed the side of my face, I found myself again wondering what I had done to deserve him. He was so selfless and caring and . . . perfect. He had no reason to love me. No reason to care for me. Yet he did - I couldn't help but wonder why.

"What are you thinking about so intensely, love?" Edward murmured, his wintry breath dancing across my face and dazzling me once more.

"Nothing." I answered quickly, rather breathlessly, turning my head to search for his lips.

He lifted his head to stare into my eyes. "Bella. You know how frustrating it is for me, not knowing what you're thinking. Please tell me?"

His gaze was making it hard to follow what his velvet voice was saying. The topaz eyes, darker than normal tonight, were without a doubt the most beautiful eyes on earth, in any century.

"It was nothing, Edward. Really." I slid my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to me. "Just thinking about you, and me."

He smiled. "That's what I think about, too. How I don't deserve someone as . . . glorious, perfect, indescribable, as you." He leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. I kissed him back, savoring the moment - one of the few rare, wondrous moments when nothing mattered but us, where nothing else had to exist but Edward, his icy arms wrapped around me and his perfect, gentle lips on mine . . .

Suddenly, Edward pulled away, sitting up on the king-sized bed, which I suddenly realized we had been lying on. Hadn't he just been kissing my cheek on the black leather couch across the room? Not that I minded the bed - I just minded having to wait for what it signified.

I was about to ask what was wrong when he looked at the door, closed shut. "Alice?" he said urgently. "What is it?"

The door flew open, and a spritely, beautiful young woman with alabaster skin and spiky, inky black hair flew in. "Edward Cullen," Alice stepped toward him, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "I just had a vision, and you and young miss Swan here had better watch yourselves. Esme would be appalled at what you were nearly going to do."

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked, still somewhat dazzled by Edward's kiss.

"Seriously, Edward - wait until after the wedding." Alice turned to me. "And you - keep you human hormones under check until you're a missus, alright?" With that, she disappeared, leaving the door wide open after her.

Edward was glaring at a spot on the floor, as if he hoped to burn a hole through it with only his eyes. I crawled across the bed to him, leaning my head against his marble chest. His arms encircled me, but there was a reluctance; and Alice's mysterious warning suddenly computed in my brain.

"Edward, did Alice - did she see us - ?"

"Yes." He was still glaring at the floor.

I was silent for a moment; had it really come so close that it had, however briefly, been a deadlock in our future?

"Edward," I began patiently, ready to talk this new realization through; he cut me off.

"We're not going to have this discussion right now, love." he said gently, pressing his lips into my hair, tangled from the day and from kissing Edward against the pillows. "Let's go downstairs, okay?" Before I could answer he lifted me into his arms, and we were in the spacious living room in less time than I would have thought possible before I met the Cullens. I smiled up at Edward, craning my neck to kiss his icy cheek. He set me down, and I started to move towards one of the creamy white love-seats where we normally sat, he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me into him, bumping me against his hard, perfect chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled low, smiling sweetly down at me despite his tone. I got that familiar, pleasant feeling like I always did when Edward was near me - like I was floating, in a wonderful someplace even better than heaven.

"Nowhere." I said, my words slightly muffled by his shoulder. My heart raced as he chuckled lightly, his arctic breath flowing into my hair. His lips pressed against my forehead for a quick minute before he pulled me to the only chair in the room, sitting me in his lap.

I looked around the room, and mainly noticed the furniture - two love-seats, one tiny couch, and one chair. "Edward," I said, a realization hitting me, "The furniture - a love-seat for Alice and Jasper, another for Emmett and Rosalie, a couch for Esme and Carlisle - the chair was yours?"

He nodded. "Yes, love. I was a bit of an odd-man-out, before I met you. I had a private seat all to myself." One of his hands, hard and cold, twined with one of my own, while the other gently stroked my hair. "Esme offered to get another love-seat for you and me," He continued, pulling me closer against his body, "But I like this better." He kissed my neck, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. I felt a blush run into my cheeks, smiling at my own personal angel, the lion to my lamb, my Edward . . .

I didn't hear the near-silent movements of any vampire, and I jumped when Emmett's voice sounded from behind me. "Blushing, as always." He tutted and shook his handsome head, wrapping one of his bear-like arms around Rosalie, sitting next to him on their seat. "Bella, will there ever come a time when we'll see you _not_ red in the face?"

I laughed, blushing even more in embarrassment. Emmett roared at my reaction, the painfully beautiful, immaculate Rosalie cracked a smile, and Edward chuckled, pecking my pink cheek and making my pulse stutter.

"Bella, Charlie will be home in four and a half minutes, he's going to be wondering where you were." A high voice floated down the stairs, followed by a deep giggle.

"Thanks, Alice!" I called back. She just giggled oddly again.

Edward's face screwed up in distaste. "Jasper," he said at normal speaking volume, "Could you _please_ try to keep your thoughts down?"

Emmett laughed again, and Rosalie gave him a playful slap that could no doubt have shattered my bones. After speedy goodbyes, Edward slung me onto his back and sprinted through the door.

The wind whipped against my face and the trees blurred past at an alarming speed, but Edward's breathing was an average pace, his step graceful and silent. I rested my chin on his shoulder, my cheek pressed against his neck. "I love you." I murmured, breathing in his scent.

"I love you, too, Bella."

He slid me off his back, setting me down on the porch of my house. He dropped the key into my hand, retrieved from it's usual place under the eave. I unlocked the door and led the way to the tiny kitchen, with it's comforting, bright yellow cupboards and left-over scents from Charlie's dinner last night.

I cut out two squares of left-over lasagna, put them on separate plates and tossed them into the microwave. Edward wrinkled his nose slightly as the scent of warming pasta wafted about the room. I smiled slightly - to Edward, human food was mildly repulsive. "Smells bad, Edward?" I teased, pulling the plates of food from the microwave and blowing the scent towards him.

"Yes, it does." Edward smiled, rising and took the dinners from my hands, setting them on the table before wrapping his arms around me. He buried his face in my hair, breathing deeply.

I heard the door close loudly, and Charlie yell out his usual greeting, "Bella, is that you?"

"Yeah Dad, we're in the kitchen." I called back.

Edward inhaled one last time before pulling away, keeping contact only with an arm around my waist. "All better." he smiled.

I grinned back, elated by his embrace. Would there ever be a time when he wouldn't dazzle me?

Charlie huffed into the room, rubbing his stomach. "Hey, Bells; smells good." he said before adding gruffly, "'Evening, Edward."

"Good evening, Charlie. I hope you had a good day?" Edward replied, flawlessly polite as ever, sliding his hand from around my waist to my hand, no doubt responding to some protesting in Charlie's thoughts. I grasped his hand firmly, eating with my left. Charlie shoveled down his dinner, all the while glaring at the hand holding my fork. I looked down at it myself, and saw what had interested Charlie so - my ring. Beautiful and perfectly fitted to my finger, the ring first given to Edward's mother by his father, now representing Edward and I, glistened in the artificial light. I was rather thankful for this ring - it was perfect, with nothing about it to be improved upon. And, it was a heirloom, a 'hand-me-down' as Edward put it, so he hadn't spent a ridiculous amount of money on me.

Charlie finished his dinner quickly, but remained seated with his arms folded over his chest, supervising us. "Dad, isn't there a game on right now?" I asked pushingly - Charlie was taking the term 'parental supervision' to the farthest extreme yet since Edward and I announced our engagement (a topic Charlie avoided at all costs, preferring to live in denial).

"I can miss it." Charlie replied coldly.

I felt Edward tense for a moment beside me, his eyebrows raise the tiniest bit, as if he was surprised. I squeezed his fingers in mine, raising my own eyebrows in question. He shook his head slightly, his face caught between amusement and shock.

"Well, I had better be leaving." Edward said, rising to his feet in one fluid motion. I rose with him, dumping my plate into the sink to be rinsed and washed later. I met Edward at the door, where he was waiting for me. My father has migrated to the living room at the sight of Edward's departure. I flung my arms around him, wishing he could stay longer.

"What was that about?" I asked, looking up into his brilliant topaz eyes, feeling faintly dazzled already.

"Nothing. Charlie's thoughts are just . . . unexpected." Edward answered, his voice muffled by the top of my head. "He wants to talk to you."

"About . . . ?"

Instead of answering, Edward bent his face to mine, gently kissing my lips. Reckless as always, I wound my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer, my heart beating hard and fast enough for the two of us. Too soon, as usual, he pulled away, breaking my grip easily. "I'll be waiting for you." he whispered, then, louder, "Goodbye, Charlie."

A grunt answered from the living room. Edward, squeezed me tightly one final time before he vanished.

I sauntered back towards the living room, anxious to hurry and finish whatever conversation Charlie wanted to have so I could be back with my boyfri - fiancee. The word was still unfamiliar to me.

I sat down on the couch, choosing to let my dad start off whatever he wanted to say. I stared blankly at the televison, not really seeing the game it was playing, my thoughts with Edward upstairs, waiting on my bed to watch me fall asleep . . .

"Bells? Can I talk to you about something?" Charlie mumbled, muting the TV and shifting in his seat to face me.

"Sure, Dad." I said, getting an uneasy feeling in my gut. "What's up?"


	2. Author's Note

**Ok, well as you can probably guess I don't have that much expirence writing, and I'm kinda young (enjoying my teenage years, hunched in front of a keyboard writing or nose in a book), so I really would appreciate it if readers would give me some reviews. Thanks a bunch!**

**I hope to have Chapter Two out to you all soon.**

**Your amateur fanfic writer,**

**I.W.S.N.T.**

**PS Only 139 more days until Breaking Dawn is released!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Welcome Back, Dog

"Sure, Dad." I said, getting an uneasy feeling in my gut. "What's up?"

"Well, Bells, since you and Edward told me about your . . . engagement," Charlie seemed to have a difficult time getting the word out, as though it was a dirty swear that he had to repeat. "I've been curious about something . . .

"Now, I haven't really considered it, because you know I trust you Bella," Charlie continued after a pause. "But recently I haven't been able to turn a blind eye to the possibility any more, and . . ." He trailed off, not looking me in the eye.

"And . . . what, Dad?" I prodded. Best get out with it, before I grow old and gray, I added to myself.

"And . . . Bella, you would tell me if there was any reason you and Edward _had_ to get married, right?" Charlie asked, looking me straight in the eye to gauge my reaction.

I was almost one hundred per cent sure I knew what he was talking about, but I had to ask. "What do you mean, "had to"?"

"Isabella, you know what I'm talking about, are you going to make me say it?" Taking my composed expression as an affirmation, Charlie huffed before saying: "Bella, you're not pregnant, are you?"

"No." The answer came automatically, confirming my suspicions. "No, Dad, I'm not _pregnant_." The idea was so ludicrous, I almost laughed. Almost. Did Charlie really think that, if Edward and I did do 'it', that we'd be so irresponsible? Of course, Edward technically not being alive, I wouldn't get pregnant, anyway.

Charlie glared at me, still debating whether or not to trust me. I took a deep breath. "I hate to have to say this out loud, Dad, but I'm still a virgin. No need to worry." I reached out and patted his arm. He smiled one of his rare, crinkly-eyed smiles, and he briefly looked like the man my mother ran away with all those years ago. "Okay, thank you, Bells. It was your mother's worry, though. I trust you." I raised an eyebrow, and he just laughed and turned the televisions volume back up. I raced up to my bedroom.

Edward was waiting, just inside the door, swooping me into his arms bridal-style and spinning me around the room. "How was your conversation with Charlie?" he whispered sweetly in my ear, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"As if you don't know." I replied, smiling back - it felt so right to be with him. I felt so safe, from the Volturi, from being hunted by sadistic vampires bent on killing me, from myself and my unavoidable clumsiness: Edward would protect me from all of it. "You and your superhero hearing."

"Well, of course I heard everything - things even you didn't hear - but I want to know what you thought." He set me down on the bed, and pulled me close to him. "It's amazingly frustrating, not hearing what goes on inside your beautiful little head."

"I thought it was incredibly embarrassing." I said. "Could he honestly have thought we'd be that stupid?" I asked as I leaned my head against Edward's chest, breathing in his heady scent and listening to his slow, smooth breathing.

"Actually, he didn't, nor did Renee. It was the biggest topic of gossip among everyone in Forks for several days. I'm surprised no one approached you about it." He chuckled at my response - an audible gasp of horror. "Yes, everyone had something to say on the subject: the daughter of the Chief and his erratic ex-wife, engaged to the mysterious Cullen who'd never shown an interest in any other woman before. We became quite the celebrities overnight."

Great, just what I'd always wanted: to be 'that girl'. The one thing I'd feared about marrying Edward had come to pass. Just my luck. "Perfect. So, has everyone been waiting for signs of morning sickness? Or has the betting on the gender started up yet?"

Edward laughed; my heart jumped. "No, not at all, love. Angela Weber has been very good at putting an end to the rumors. Jessica Stanley has started, too, though her mother hasn't. It's not that bad, Bella."

I shrugged, still a bit hurt at being the subject of Forks' wild gossipers lunchtime chats. Edward buried his face in my hair, his marble hands rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Are you upset?" He whispered, his voice velvety and low. I nodded, "A little."

"Well, then, I guess I'll have to cheer you up." Before I could even smile at him, Edward had lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mine.

_Two Nights Later. . . _

"Alice, please stop. I'm tired, and Charlie will be getting worried."

It was getting late, and I was still in Alice's room, listening to her critique the clothes she had recently purchased for me in Port Angeles and Seattle. Edward had gone with Jasper and Emmett to some forest range near the Canadian border with a grizzly problem, so Alice had taken it cue as time for a "much-needed" shopping spree. At first it had been fun, walking around spacious malls with my soon-to-be sister-in-law, but after nine hours all I wanted to do was go home and sleep, waiting the morning when Edward would come back, his eyes a brilliant topaz shade instead of the syrupy tones of the past week . . .

"Okay, fine." Alice grumbled, handing me several stuffed shopping bags filled with clothes much too . . . Alice-like . . . for a Forks summer. "I'd drive you home, but I think I'll find Rosalie and go hunt - " Alice's near-black eyes glazed over, and her face became blank - an expression I recognized. She was having a vision.

Before I could get over to her, before the instinctive panic could set in, before I could muster up the voice to ask what she saw, her face went back to normal, her shoulders relaxed, as did her grip on the shopping bags' handles. "Alice, are you okay? What did you see? Is everyone alright? Edward? Charlie?" I put my hands on her shoulders, instantly fearful when I saw her eyes - caught between murderous fury and heart-wrenching fear at whatever would or wouldn't happen. "Alice! What is it?" I gave her a little shake. "Tell me!"

"Bella," She began, her voice shaking in astonishment, anger, shock and terror. My heart beat a tattoo against my chest - what had she seen that could frighten a vampire? "Bella, you're future," Her wide, fearful eyes focused on my own, conveying a message without words. Something bad. "Your - your future," She said, her petite hands gripping my shoulders now. "It's, it's disappeared."

Werewolves.

The only thing that could cancel out Alice's visions, the one thing that made someone's future vanish, so no one could be sure of what was to come.

Werewolves. Like Quil and Embry, Jared and Paul, Seth and Leah, Sam . . . and Jacob. They have no idea when they will change, and if they do it changes so much in the future; when they phase into the huge, unbelievable dogs, in that instant, they don't even exist; the future cannot hold them . . .

Now my future had disappeared, which could only mean one thing: the Quileute wolves were making another appearance in my life.

"Maybe you'd better stay here . . ." Alice began nervously. She set down the bags, and moved to her bedside table.

"I don't know, Alice. Charlie will be worried, and what if the wolf - whoever they're going to be - comes here when I'm not at my house?" I felt eerily calm, knowing that no one I cared about was going to be hurt - not for sure, at least. The Quileute pack had been my friends in the past. I new that had all changed when I choose Edward over Jacob, but I didn't think any of the once friendly faces in La Push would hurt me. "I think it would be okay for me to go home."

Alice turned to face me, her silver cell phone in hand. "Bella, I don't think Edward would like that idea. I don't think _I _like that idea." She looked at me uncertainly - that's something you don't see everyday; an unsure Alice Cullen. I tried to reassure her; I knew how much tension grew between werewolves and vampires when they were anything close to being near each other. In the end, Alice surrendered, and I drove away in my ancient, noisy truck.

Before I had put the key in the ignition, I was sure Alice had already called Edward.

The cruiser wasn't in the driveway when I pulled in, and the lights were off. Charlie hadn't hinted about going anywhere this evening - now wary and dreading disaster, I stepped into my house.

My father wasn't at home, nothing seemed out of place. The answering machine next to the phone blinked, and with shaking fingers I pressed the Play Messages button.

"Hey Bells, honey, it's me, we had a motor vehicle accident just off the highway this evening and it could take a while. Don't wait on dinner, I'll grab something for myself on the way home. 'Bye Bella." It was Charlie, in full-on police chief mode. Besides that, there was only one message.

"Bella," A shaky voice, scratchy from the poor reception but unmistakable - Jacob Black. "I need to see you. Please, meet me at the line if you have too, I'll be waiting. Please come, Bella." He was begging. Jake - my Jake, not the hard, alien Jacob that had shown up when he became a werewolf, the Jacob Black who had been my best friend, my earth-bound sun - was begging for me to see him. "I need to see you, Bella. Please." The message ended. I grabbed a pen and notepad from the living room, scribbled a quick note for Charlie, and was out the door in less time that I would have thought possible.

My truck's engine whined as I sped down the only road leading to the reservation. If I was going to see Jacob, I had to race vampires, one of which I was engaged to and was prone to overreaction.

I saw the Rabbit waiting for me at the boundary line, and egged my truck to go faster; I hated to admit it, but I had missed Jacob. I knew it would be better if I didn't come here to meet, him, but he needed me. I owed him this much, for everything.

He was asleep in the drivers seat, his mouth open slightly. His clothes looked slept-in, his hair, now tickling his shoulders, was matted and dirty. It was obvious he'd been running for a while. Maybe since he'd left.

My heart went out to him - when I saw him, vulnerable and fragile while lost in the land of dreams, I could still see a hint of the smaller, sweeter boy who'd told me Quileute legends against the driftwood tree. Reluctant to wake him yet dying to know what was wrong, I leaned in the open window and poked him in the ribs.

"Hey, Jake." I said softly. "It's me. Are you okay?"

"Bella?" He mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes, clearly not fully awake.

"Yeah, it's me. I got your message. Are you alright? You look beat, Jake."

"Bella?" He repeated, his dark eyes wide with disbelief. In a flash he was out of the car swinging me around in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh Bella! It's really you!"

"Can't - breathe!" I gasped. He laughed and set me down, smiling down at me. "I've missed you, Bells."

"Jacob, are you alright?" I asked again, anxious to get to the point before a family of angered and worried vampires show up. "Your message sounded urgent."

Jake's eyes darkened, and his grin slipped off his face. "The bloodsuckers don't want you here, do they?" I shook my head mutely, wishing he'd smile again. "They don't even know where you are." It wasn't a question.

I swallowed before answering, "They probably do by now."

"So we don't have much time."

"No."

He nodded, looking dejected. His eyes left my face, and fell to my left hand. I inconspicuously tried to hide it behind my back, but Jacob snatched it up, and held it in front of his face; he stared intently at the engagement ring, his warm breath tickling my fingers. His expression became hard, resolved. "So he wasn't bluffing." he murmured to himself. He looked at me - look _through _me. "You _are_ going to marry him?"

"I love Edward, Jacob." I said shakily; he still had my hand in his. It was a good thing his grip was vice-like, in a way - he didn't notice my hand was shaking.

"You love me, too." Jacob whispered huskily, taking a small step closer to me, his hand keeping me from stepping away. "And I love you so much more than he does. Yes, I do, Bella." He insisted when I shook my head dimly. "No one can love you more than I do, and I could never love anyone more than I love you."

"Until you imprint on someone." I said, struggling to step away from him.

"I never will." Jacob vowed. "I'll be with you, or no one. . ."

"Don't say that." I snapped. "We're not going to be together, Jacob. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because I love you." He insisted, leaning towards me as I tried to get away.

"I suggest you step away from Bella this instant, mutt."

Edward had appeared out of no where, and was standing at the extreme edge of the border, twenty-five yards away, fists and jaw clenched, his stunning topaz eyes locked on Jacob, a murderous glow in them.

"Edward!" I sighed in relief. Jacob began shaking beside me, his fist now clenched unconsciously around my hand.

"And what if I don't, leech?" Jacob retorted, his voice deformed by the violent tremor rippling down his body. He sneered, and Edward flinched, obviously hurt by whatever Jacob's thoughts were screaming at him. He recovered, and glared at Jake, pure hatred seeping from every fibre of his being - the phrase that had came to mind the first time Edward saw me in biology flew back: 'if looks could kill' . . .

Jacob's shaking became more pronounced, and he seemed to have forgotten I was there. I was faintly aware that I had to get away from him, or else I could be killed - it would be accidental, of course, but he wouldn't be able to stop it if he phased.

Suddenly, Jacob Black let out a howl so loud I screamed, trying to cover my ears while he still gripped my hand. Two iron bars slammed into me, and I was flying through the air for a brief instant, then I was lying down, and whatever I was lying on was moving.

I opened my eyes, just realizing I had been squeezing them shut with all my might. I was lying across the backseat of the Volvo, and Edward was driving faster than ever before. Pained, enraged howls filled the air, hurting my ears and making me dizzy. "Edward," I cried, not hearing my own voice. "What happened?"

"Shh, Bella, just rest." I thought I heard him say - my ears were ringing and the wolf had yet to stop. I felt sick; my head was swimming, and the interior of the Volvo was fading away. "Edward!" I screamed weakly, "What's going on?"

He ignored me, staring straight ahead and swearing loudly to thin air. Or maybe at Jacob. . . ? I was fainting, and I struggled to stay conscious; I lost. Just before I fell against the seats, I heard, somehow, over all the other noise, Edward mutter:

"Yes, dog. This _is_ war."

**A/N: Please review! C'mon you guys, I'm not getting very many reviews, I've only gotten two. Please please please please PLEASE review!!! I don't care if your review says "Wow, you totally suck", I just want to hear your opinions. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry to say this but my chapters are going to be coming out a lot slower than normal . . . My chapter summaries went missing, so now I basically have to make up the plot from scratch :(. **

**I found my chapter summaries! Yay! A special thanks to havasu goddess and Dr34ming and sunnygirl91 for the incredible reviews! I heart you guys. Oh, and, all readers, I will not post Chapter Four unless I get at least three new reviews. Ok? Ok.**

Chapter Three: Distractions (/or, I'll Think of Anything But This) **(sorry it's so short :) )**

I was floating, waves of warm fog holding me suspended in midair. I was on my back, and my hair fanned out around me as if I were underwater. The mist beneath me was so warm, so inviting compared to the chilly, wintry air above me, but I struggled away from it - beneath the warm surface, I somehow knew it was white-hot. I reached for the escape, the freedom and protection of the space above me, but the white mist suddenly turned to a black river, a colossal sea of raven hair, long and straight, knotting around my arms and legs, pulling me in towards the heat. The once clear, honest air above me turned to tousled, auburn hair, calling to me, the frigid wind rushing through it seemed to call my name. . . 

"Bella, Bella?

"Love, can you hear me?"

"She's fine Edward, she just fainted, nothing serious . . ."

"She's been out cold for ten minutes, Carlisle!"

"Edward, calm down - Bella will open her eyes in about twenty seconds, and she's going to be upset because she's had a horrible nightmare."

"Bella? It's alright love, I'm right here . . ." Edward. It was Edward's voice. I struggled to reach him, and my eyes fluttered open. He didn't even wait for me to fully awaken before he kissed me; he pulled away quickly, though, and rested his forehead against mine. "Are you okay?" he breathed, his eyes scanning mine for any danger signs.

"I'm fine. . ." I said, my voice shaking. Edward sighed in relief and pulled me in towards him, pressing his lips against my forehead. "I had a bad dream, that's all . . ." But it was more than just a bad dream - it was terrifying. I couldn't escape from the long, silky black hair; _Black_ hair. _Jacob's_ hair. 

EPOV

I was worrying about Bella, and that worry was eating me from the inside out. Since she passed out last night, she'd been quiet, reserved . . . I wished more than ever that I could read her thoughts, know what was happening inside her mind.

_Edward?_

_Yes, Alice?_

_Do you think she'll do anything stupid? Trying to stop the war, or save those dogs . . . ?_

_I don't know. I hope not - if she were to get hurt . . ._ I shuddered at the thought, images of Bella flashing before my eyes: lying, broken and bleeding, amid the shattered glass as that vile James crouches to attack her; curled into a ball on the wet ground of the forest, her eyes looking blankly up at Sam, the pain in them so deep. . . _Do you see her doing anything?_

_No. But I see her talking to you about it. It's really tearing her apart._

_Alice, will we . . . loose anyone?_

_I don't know, Edward. _

I stopped listening, focusing on Bella's heartbeat, her steady breathing in and out, her pulse thudding through the thin tank-top and drumming against my own heart, cold and silent.

It was two o'clock in the morning when Bella stirred, opening her eyes and staring up at me. "Edward." she sighed, her sweet-smelling breath hitting me like a wrecking ball.

"Yes, love?" I whispered back, unsure if she was truly awake or not.

"I love you." She murmured, kissing my neck. I reached a finger under her chin, and pulled her face up to mine. Her beauty was unbelievable - what had I done to deserve such a radiant woman? She should have the best of everything, more than a sleepy little town with nothing to provide - more than me.

"I love you, too." And I meant it. I meant it more than anything else I could ever say - my love for Bella was the strongest emotion I had ever felt. Unable to resist the alluring image of her full, warm lips in front of my face any longer, I kissed her. I heard her heartbeat stutter, than pickup at twice the speed. I smiled under her kisses; a not-so-small part of me loved it when she did that, even if she found it embarrassing.

She pulled away, much too soon for my overall liking, to breathe. Not being bothered by such things, I moved my lips along the side of her cheek, from the corner of her mouth to her temple, back and forth, back and forth. I only pulled away when her heart sounded like it was going to collapse under pressure, resting my forehead against hers. "Edward," Her voice sounded sad, now. "Is there really going to be a . . ." She couldn't say the word.

"Yes, love." I answered, noticing my voice sounded just as depressed as hers.

"Oh." was all she said. She looked away, her gorgeous face pained. I absolutely _hated_ anything that hurt her, anything that put that expression on her face - whether it be a rock she stumbles on or a mistake I made, I hated it. 

"Let's not think about that now." She mumbled, pressing her face against my chest. I nodded, though she couldn't see me. But, no matter her words, she was still thinking about the war against the Quileute wolves. I may not be able to see her thoughts, but I knew what she was thinking.

"Do I need to distract you?" I asked, pressing my body against hers. I felt her cheek warm where it touched me. I took that as a yes.

BPOV

Edward was brilliant at distractions. I had to pull away from his kisses to breathe, and as soon as I'd caught my breath his lips molded to mine again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, on hand twisting in his hair as he flipped abruptly around, so he was above me. He supported his weight fully, but he pressed against me, and I him. His marble body was icy cold, and I was shivering, but it didn't matter - all that mattered was _us._

But it couldn't last forever; after an immeasurable amount of time, Edward pulled away, his breathing ragged, and told me to go take my "human minute" before he both got carried away. I stumbled into his large bathroom, still faintly 'dazzled'. By the time I'd finished, panic had set in.

I rushed back into his room, anxious for Edward to convince me it would all be fine, that no one would get hurt, that there would be no war between my family and my friends . . . 

My fiancee was lying across his bed in much the same position I'd left him, but there was music playing now, low and quiet in the background. I listened to the words, a growing feeling of unease in the pit of my stomach washing away my panic.

_"Hate me today, hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you."_

Edward's voice joined in, clear and beautiful as that of an angels, and he rose from the bed to sing to me.

_"Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow,_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you..."_

"I'm so sorry about this, Bella." he whispered, looking as though he was fighting back tears. "I promise - I swear I'll do everything in my power to stop this, for you."

I could feel my knees shaking beneath me. "I'm so scared someone will get hurt." I stammered, trying to breathe evenly. "What if - if someone is . . . ?" I couldn't finish my sentence. No one could get hurt, they couldn't. 

Edward rushed over, enveloping me in his icy arms. Tears escaped from my eyes, staining Edward's shirt. He rubbed my back, murmuring nonsense meant to soothe me, kissing the top of my head while I cried, feeling hollowed out inside, with only one small ray of hope: Edward had never gone back on his word. 


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. Please forgive me?**

**A big shout out to all of my reviewers, you guys are amazing! I would thank you all by name, but so many people added me to their Story Alert lists (yet they didn't review, too. . .) My computer went bonkers and put most in the Junk folder, so I don't have everyone's names. **

**This chapter was originally called "The Reason", and is based on the Hoobastank song with that title - love that song!! So Edward-ish!! It's a must-listen-to. **

**(FLUFF ALERT!! It's another pile of down pillows, my friends. My apologies)**

Chapter Four: Vision

The next week and a half passed quickly, and when I look back on it my memories are vague and hazy. I spent a fair amount of my time worrying - needlessly, I tried to tell myself - and the remainder was spent planning the wedding.

Alice had insisted upon an outdoor wedding, but was worried about the effect the rain - or sun, for that matter - may have. "What if the dresses get wet? Our hair?!" "What if we're caught in the sun? If you thought explaining the ring to Charlie was hard, try explaining that one to all of Forks!" were the most common things I had to listen to while Alice played Bella Barbie, trying out different styles for the wedding and reception. Sneaky little vampire that she is, Alice commanded Jasper and Emmett to keep Edward busy so he couldn't swoop in and save me; though I think he's the one who would need saving by the time Emmett brought out the knitting needles.

Charlie was giving me some form of the silent treatment, not speaking in full sentences to me or my fiancee, and even going as far as to treat Alice the same way when she came over to discuss wedding plans. I decided that ignoring any talk at all of matrimony would be best for Charlie.

"Bella, keep your eyes open!"

Alice's voice snapped me from my drowsy, not-quite-sleeping state. I'd been sitting in the same chair in her and Jasper's massive bathroom for hours, and the entire lower-half of my body had fallen asleep. Alice's hands were running through my hair, pulling it up, dropping it back down, a pin here, a tug there, holding up a flower, throwing the flower back onto the vanity, twisting, braiding, curling - it was all getting to be too much.

"Alice," I whined. "Is this really necessary? I'm tired, I can't feel my legs, and I miss Edward." I stuck my bottom lips out in a dramatic pout. "How about we take a break?"

"'Take a break'?" Alice quoted, all movement stopped. She sounded like she was in shock. "'Take a break'?! Bella, we haven't even figured out what hairstyle to use yet! Your wedding is coming up, we barely have anything done, and you want to 'take a break'?"

"Yes." I said, struggling to rise from the chair, the blood rushing back to my legs.

"Fine." Alice huffed, folding her super-model thin arms and dashing from the room, muttering to herself. In a flash, Edward had replaced her behind me. He wrapped his cold arms around my waist.

"Bella." he murmured into my hair. "Bella, Bella, Bella."

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, twisting around in his embrace so I could face him.

"Nothing, love. I just love saying your name." He kissed my lips tenderly. "It's the most beautiful name in the world."

I smiled, my signature blush rising in my cheeks. I reached up on my toes, trying to reach his lips - darn it, he was so much taller than me. Chuckling lightly, Edward bent his head to mine. Then we were flying.

I opened my eyes, and we were already in the forest, Edward holding my in his arms as he ran. He looked down at my surprised expression, and smiled the breathtaking crooked smile that was my favorite.

We ran like that until we reached our meadow, the second most beautiful thing in my world. Edward sat me down next to him in the grass, one hand holding mine while the other played with my hair. "How was today's torture?" He asked my own personal Adonis in the faint glow of the sun trying to break through the silver clouds. I groaned in response, rolling my eyes. "Alice was as bad as usual?" He inferred, still playing with a lock of my hair.

"Worse." I said, taking his other hand in both of my own, my fingertips tracing it's lines while it shimmered faintly in the half-light. "Just before you came in I suggested we take a break - she was outraged by the very idea."

Edward laughed, a beautiful sound that lit up my world. "Yes, I got a brief look at her thoughts when she stormed past me - don't be upset with her Bella, she just wishes it was her wedding instead." I looked at him, slightly confused. "Weddings cause so much stress, so much joy, jealousy, excitement." Edward explained patiently. "All those conflicting emotions are rather hard on Jasper, he'd prefer not to go through that more often than necessary."

I nodded and went back to tracing the contours of his hand. He went back to playing with my hair. We sat that way for who knows how long, lost in our own peaceful little bubble.

Suddenly, so fast I missed the movement, I was lying on my back, Edward suspended above me. I gasped, startled, and he leaned in so our faces were less than an inch apart. "I love you." he whispered, dazzling me again. Before I could frame a coherent thought, my personal miracle was kissing me.

I didn't want to ever let go, to have to unwrap my arms from around his neck, to leave our meadow and go back to face the world. All I wanted to do was spend eternity with Edward.

All too soon, he pulled away, his breathing ragged and uneven, too. "I love you, Isabella Swan." he whispered. "You are the reason I exist."

I smiled, and whispered back. "Edward Cullen, I love you more than I would ever have thought possible. Without you, I am nothing; you are everything to me."

We stayed in our meadow for hours, until the sun was gone from behind the clouds, below the horizon. Edward lay stretched out across the grass, sitting up on his elbows to watch my face; I rested my head on his stomach, watching him, too.

"We'd better be heading back now, it's getting late." Edward said when the fireflies began to dance among the wildflowers. I frowned - why did our perfect date have to end? But I climbed onto his back, knowing it was for the best; who knows how much time with Charlie I had left. The instant I was securely holding on, Edward broke into a sprint.

I remembered when I'd have to close my eyes to keep from getting sick when Edward ran. I didn't have to anymore - I'd gotten used to the speed. Instead of scaring me, I felt exhilarated, just like Edward described it.

When we got to the edge of the Cullens' vast lawn, Edward swung me around, into his arms. He spun around in circles, the two of us laughing loudly together. Times like these made all worries disappear - there would be no war, my family wouldn't have to battle against my friends. Horrible things like that didn't exist when I was in Edward's arms, laughing with him until my sides ached.

Edward only stopped spinning when we reached the front door. He carried me through it, smiling down at me. Alice was in the spacious living room, standing by Edward's piano. He looked at her at the same time I did. Her pale, pixie-like face was blank, expressionless, but her topaz eyes were wide and fearful - she was having a vision, a glimpse into the future.

And it was bad.

Edward stiffened, his jaw set, and his eyes became hard and pained. It was bad, whatever Alice had seen, it was very bad. I reached a shaking hand to touch his marble cheek, and waited until he looked at me. My voice wasn't as steady as I hoped it would be, and I could tell my eyes showed the panic I was feeling.

"What did she see?"

**Muahaha! Cliffhangers are so much fun to write - though they're horrible when you're reading. What did the lovely Alice see? Tell me your guess in a REVIEW!**

**Go on. Click the little funny-colored button. You know you want to. You can hear it calling to you: "Click me . . . review. . . cliiiiick meeeee . . . revieeeeeeeeww. . ."**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Strategies

The rest of the Cullens were there in an instant. Edward didn't move, his eyes left mine to lock with Alice's.

"Edward." I said firmly, surprised my voice held steady. "What did Alice see?"

"Edward?" It was Carlisle, his voice barely audible to my weak human ears. Edward looked at him, his lips trembling in silent speech. My temper flared - he wasn't going to tell me. Carlisle looked like he'd seen a ghost for one long second before composing his shock. Everyone else looked worried and fearful, and I could feel a cold sweat beading on my forehead. Emmett, however, looking unfazed.

"So?" he scoffed, cracking his knuckles. "We can handle it." Rosalie slapped his arm, shooting a pointed look at me. Comprehension dawned on Emmett's face, and his mouth formed an 'O' of surprise. Suddenly, I felt a wave of calm wash over me, and I felt my eyelids drooping. I fought them open, trying vainly to send Jasper a dirty look. Edward's arms tightened around me as he held my weight. He and his adopted father were talking now, their words a near-silent hum and their lips moving to fast to read. I clenched my fists - someone was going to tell me what was going on, or they would have a very angry little human on their hands. I pounded a fist on my fiancee's chest, hurting myself more than him.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I hissed when he looked down at me. "Tell me what is going on!"

"It's nothing Bella, nothing." he whispered, tucking my head under his chin and rubbing my back. I glared at him, though he couldn't see it. "The hell it's nothing!" I said, and Jasper sent another peal of serenity at me. I fought through the fog, though, trying to stay angry enough to make Edward take me seriously. "If it's nothing, why were you speaking at vampire speed, huh? Tell me." I tried to pull away and look at his face, but his icy arms wouldn't let me move an inch. He didn't answer me.

Behind me, I could hear Jasper murmuring to Alice, calming and soothing her, and Rosalie's agitated whispers to Emmett, Carlisle and Esme conversing in hushed tones. Nothing my foot - something was going on, and Edward wasn't telling me; it was bad, very, very bad, I could feel it. I pushed away from Edward with all my strength until he loosened his arms and let me pull away enough to face him. His butterscotch eyes were honest, innocent - I didn't trust them.

"Edward, please." My words were so quiet I could barely hear them myself. "I need to know. Please?" My pleas softened his expression, and he fleetingly looked over my head, probably at Carlisle, before nodding once and leading me up the stairs to his bedroom. We walked at human pace, and I stumbled twice - he caught me before I could hit the floor, not saying a word. By the time he opened the door for me, I was trying to not hyperventilate. I crawled onto the middle of the gigantic bed, hugging my legs to my chest as a few tears escaped. Edward's arms wrapped around me, and I sobbed into his shirt.

"Bella, please don't cry." he whispered into my hair. I took a shaky breath, and looked up at him. "Tell me, Edward. It's about the - the war, isn't it?" He looked away, and I felt panic grip me as my breathing turned to hyperventilation. Edward held my wet face between his hands, staring into my eyes and murmuring to me, but I couldn't understand any of it. After several minutes of panicked tears and feeble attempts to get my breath back, I managed to choke out two words between sobs. "Tell me."

Edward looked away again, his alabaster brow furrowed, the corners of his mouth turned down. I opened my mouth to speak again, but he put a finger to my lips, silencing me. "All right." he murmured, his velvety voice strained. "I'll tell you. But only if you calm down, love."

I nodded, taking slow, deep breaths. Everything was going to be fine. Everyone was going to be okay. Nothing bad was going to happen. As much as I tried to convince myself, I didn't believe it. I finally slowed pulse to an almost normal level and looked into Edward's eyes, waiting. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, his eyes squeezed shut and a frown etched onto his face.

"Yes, Alice had a vision. Yes, it concerns the war."

I nodded silently, urging him to continue. He looked at me, an unfathomable expression in his eyes, near black tonight. He wrapped his freezing arms around me, tucking my head under his chin and pressing my face into his chest. "She saw our wedding night. It - it disappeared." His voice was so quiet I could barely hear him, but I did.

"Jake." I whispered, my mouth making no sound. Then everything went black.

"Great job bro, what did you do this time?"

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Edward, please calm down, Bella's panicking even when she's unconscious, it's verging on overwhelming around here."

"You expect me to calm down?"

"Edward - "

"What?!"

"I just saw her waking up. Then she yelled at you for being mean to your brothers."

"Bella? Wake up, love."

"Edward?" My voice was slow - my tongue felt heavy.

"Yes Bella, I'm right here."

"Stop being a bully. Emmett and Jasper aren't hurting anyone." I had to prove Alice right - she'd sounded so smug.

Edward let out a nervous laugh, and I felt something cold press against my cheek. "It's okay, love. I won't let anything happen you."

I frowned - what was he talking about? Had I fainted - again? Memories slowly slid back to me; something about the war, our wedding, Alice had a vision . . . it was starting to come back. I looked up at Edward, scared. "What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"That's what we're discussing now. Edward, you and Bella join us in the dining room, please." Carlisle said, turning to leave. From what I'd glimpsed of his face, it looked grim. I looked around at the family, realizing everyone had left but Edward and Jasper. I felt my panic fade slightly, become unfocused. I shot a grateful look at Jasper, knowing it was best if I didn't have a hysterical attack right now.

Edward was still staring intently at me, as if expecting me to pass out again. I reached a shaky hand to his cheek, my fingers brushing from the corner of his mouth to his ear. He breathed deeply, calming somewhat, and carried me into the dining room used just for show - the Cullen family never ate in the house. Instead of pulling out a chair for me, Edward took the seat to the right of the head of the table and sat down on it, pulling me into his lap. I leaned back against he marble chest, taking comfort in the feeling of his arms around me. Carlisle took his place to our left, and Esme on his other side. Everyone else sat down, and Carlisle stood, his palms pressed against the table.

"All right, now we all know we have a problem here." he began, his voice low. "We know the werewolves intend on making an appearance after the wedding, and we should be safe and assume this is going to be an attack." I pressed my lips together to keep from crying out. I felt another wave of calm flow through the room, but it couldn't quench my fear. "We have to plan how we're going to take this."

Rosalie spoke up, her face pensive. "Alice, when _exactly_ did the wolves show up?"

Alice's brow furrowed. "After the wedding." Edward grew still, but I never looked away from Alice. Rose rolled her eyes. "I got that much, Alice. Can you give us a time, a place?"

Alice suddenly looked awkward. "Edward's room. He and Bella were in there. After the wedding." Alice repeated meaningfully. Everyone but Edward caught on at the exact same time, and I blushed bright red as Emmett let out a roar of laughter. Rosalie swatted his arm, her face still drawn and thoughtful. Carlisle rolled his eyes and spoke again, his tone grave. "Well, that gives us a good idea of the targets."

All eyes fell on Edward and me, both frozen in absolute stillness. No, I thought, Not Edward. No, no, no, no, no, no. Why, why did this have to happen? I felt myself shaking, could feel the tears running down my cheeks. Edward's stone hands rubbed my back, his breath danced across my face as he spoke to me, but I couldn't hear him. This was going to push me off the deep end - I couldn't handle any more bad news. A third cold hand rested on my shoulder, applying the slightest of pressure; Jasper, I knew, because the same instant I slumped against Edward, my eyes closing and my emotions mellowing. "It's okay love, everything will be fine." Edward whispered to me, comforting me. Carlisle was speaking again, discussing strategy with the rest of the family - changing the wedding date to a week early at the last minute, changing locations, skipping the reception and sending Edward and I straight to Denali, calling off the wedding entirely - every option was shot down with evidence from the rest. Fighting the wolves, running from them, trying to make peace, nothing could work -some wouldn't make it. Edward sided with Carlisle in the argument for no violence, but agreed with Rosalie when she said this was near impossible. "This isn't about the treaty anymore." she pointed out, causing the whole table to quiet.

She was right: this wasn't about the treaty, this wasn't about Edward crossing the line - this was about Edward getting me. This had nothing to do with him entering Quileute territory - this was about me choosing him over Jake. This wasn't a war between the vampires and the werewolves - this was a war between Edward and Jacob. This was a war over _me_.


	7. Chapter 6

**Alrighty people, I'm SO SO SORRY I haven't updated. I won't tell you why, you'd never believe me if I did. I'll try to update at least twice today, but I can't make any promises. Again, SORRY!! And, about the mention of 'Don't Stop Believing', I just got back from an overnight field trip with my class, and I heard this song at least forty-billion times in 48 hours. It was bound to wind up in my writing. **

DEDICATED TO RUNAWAY XO, ZANDYLION, AND MONKEY MOJO, YOU GUYS ROCK!

Chapter Six: My Bella or So Beautiful

(I can't decide on a chapter title. WARNING: Fluff!)

EPOV

It was killing me, seeing Bella in so much pain. Seeing the tears run down her face, her beautiful brown eyes scared and worried - it tore at my silent heart and threatened to rip it to shreds.

I held my angel in my arms as she slept that night - Charlie was under the impression Alice had taken her to Seattle about the wedding. Bella had cried until sleep had overwhelmed her, and now she talked, her voice strangled.

"No, no not over me, no, Edward!" I tensed when she said my name, holding her closer to my body, inhaling her scent. It was so hard, not being able to comfort her while she slept, not being able to chase away her fears. It was even harder knowing I was the cause of them.

Bella had always told me I wasn't a monster - she believed with all her heart that I wasn't. But how could anyone cause Bella pain and not be evil? It was all my fault, the tears and sleepless nights, paling her already white skin. If not for me, Bella wouldn't have to worry about vampires, she wouldn't have danger lurking in every shadow, waiting to pounce. If I had died in that hospital all those years ago like I should have, Bella could've had a peaceful life, free of monsters, full of light.

"Edward." she sighed, a smile breaking through the tears. "I love you too, Edward."

I smiled, resting my cheek against hers, listening to her heartbeat, thrumming steadily. "Emmett, stay away from the cake . . . No Alice, no heels, please." My angel mumbled, one hand swatting at the air, shooing off a dream Alice and whatever shoes she had in store. I laughed quietly, gently pressing my lips to her neck. Even in sleep, her pulse stuttered ever so slightly.

"Okay Edward, I'll meet you there . . . Alice, no, I'm not wearing that, I don't care . . . I'll look nice for Eddie another time, I want to go upstairs . . ." I smiled ruefully - I'd already seen what the terrifying little monster wanted Bella to wear after the wedding in Alice's mind, it's worse than whatever my miracle could be thinking.

"Hi Edward." She grinned, her face glowing like the full moon. "Hello Bella." I whispered, knowing she was still asleep. Smiling, she snuggled in closer to me, mumbling something about Emmett and the cake and Mike Newton's head. I chuckled to myself; these were the times when I wished the sun would never rise, and the night could stay, all worries and woes chased away by the stars. So I could spend eternity with my love, my Bella, sleeping in my arms.

And then, morning came. My sweet love stirred, her eyes fluttering open. "Good morning, Bella." I murmured, pressing my lips to her forehead. Her heartbeat, slow in her half-sleeping state, picked up as I kissed her skin. I smiled to myself. "Morning, Edward." she mumbled, stretching her arms above her head and twisted her pale neck. She reached her face up to mine, but I backed away. "Don't you need your human minute?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. She tried to glare at me, and failed, pulling away and stomping off to the bathroom, grumbling about the curse of morning breath and the need of showering. 'A stupid waste of time', she called it. I laughed, but it was hollow - I had another twenty minutes or more to wait.

Waiting for Bella to finish in the bathroom was my least favorite part of the morning. Even in another room I could hear her, the soft padding of her bare feet across the floor, her sharp intake of breath when she stepped into the piping hot shower - I could even hear her hands running the strawberry shampoo through her long, dark hair. Occasionally she would hum a song, very quietly, and I don't think she realized she was doing it. I recognized it, though - her lullaby.

I lay across her bed, my hands folded behind my head, eyes closed as I pictured Bella's face when I first took her to the meadow - _our_ meadow. I was so lost in thought, I didn't hear Bella until she was right outside the door.

"Edward," she hissed. "Don't look, I'm coming in."

I sat up, curious. "Why can't I look, Bella?"

She sounded so embarrassed I could almost see her blush. "I forgot to bring in my clothes. Now close your eyes so I can come in and get them."

I smiled, holding back laughter - only my Bella would be uncomfortable with her fiancé seeing her in a towel. "Ah, I see. Why do I have to close my eyes?" Her heartbeat stuttered. She mumbled unintelligibly, as a few drops of water pooled onto the floor. Then, with a sudden resolve, she opened the door.

BPOV

I don't know why I was so nervous. I mean, it's _Edward_, my _fianc__é_- I shouldn't be biting a hole in my bottom lip because he was going to see me in a towel once. That's what I told myself as I opened my bedroom door.

There he was, my personal Greek god, sitting at the foot of my bed, a small smile playing on his lips. I blushed as he took in my appearance, his eyes lingering on my dripping hair and the small amount of my pale - and freshly shaved - legs. "Would you like me to stay sitting here, love?" he asked politely, seriously giving me a choice. I shrugged, and carefully walked over to my closet, one hand holding onto my fluffy green cover, the other sticking out to catch myself should my damp feet slip. Edward chuckled at my slow progress the most beautiful laugh anyone could ever imagine, making my heart race just hearing it. It erased the worries and fears hiding in the pit of my stomach, and filled me with happiness - nothing could go wrong when Edward was there with me.

It appeared that Alice had rearranged my closet at some point again - at least four new pairs of jeans with names I didn't recognize and half a dozen different blouses in varying shades of blue filled the small space, most of my comfortable sweats and t-shirts mysteriously absent. As I tried to pick out what would be comfy and practical for a day of doing nothing at all, I felt a pair of icy arms wrap around my waist from behind. I gasped, trying to turn around in Edward's embrace, but he wouldn't let me move an inch. His face pressed into the hair resting against my neck, and I heard him breathe in deeply. "You smell very, very good right now, Bella." he stated simply, his nose skimming along my shoulder. "I couldn't resist."

I smiled, leaning back against his granite body, resting my head on his shoulder. I sniffed appreciatively . "So do you." He laughed, reaching around me and pulling out a pair of wooden hangers, only the dark jeans visible to me. "Alice called. She wants you to wear this, and these." I held out a plain white shoebox, a slightly frustrated expression on his face. "She won't let me see what's in there, she keeps singing 'Don't Stop Believing' in her head - in Portuguese." I laughed, humming the tune to the Journey song as I warily took the clothes and what I assumed to be shoes and headed for the bathroom. Edward groaned behind me. I stopped in the doorway to look at him, and saw a pouty expression on his face. "I don't want you to leave." he said in a very cute whining tone. I laughed, gave him a cheery wave, and headed into the bathroom.

Denial was a beautiful thing. I wasn't quite sure how, but I had convinced myself that everything would be fine, and not to worry, at least for the time being, and for some reason it had worked. I marveled at the fact as I reached the bathroom, cautiously opening the shoebox. My jaw dropped - inside was not five-inch heels I had expected, but a white, lacy push-up bra and a matching thong. I stared at the lingerie like it was pile of bear mess, shocked. Alice was going to get an earful the next time I saw her. Then, she was beside me, arms folded and lips pursed. I jumped, a hand flying to my heart. "Alice!"

"Isabella, you ARE wearing them." she said, her gaze venomous. "You WILL; you have no choice, I've hidden your usual undergarments in places you'll never think to look. Now get dressed already, Edward is getting suspicious and impatient." Without another word, she disappeared. I stuck my tongue out at the stop she'd last stood in, and, defeated, began to get dressed.

Shockingly enough, the thong wasn't all that uncomfortable. It felt unusual, of course, but I could get used to it eventually. The bra was a different story - I still found anything other than a sports bra (ironic, I know) uncomfortable, and this was just alien to me - it did it's name justice, making me look a lot bigger than I really was. The jeans were slim fitting and pretty, but I still preferred my worn sweat-pants. The shirt was fine - plain white cotton, soft and casual, the sleeves reaching halfway down my forearm - but for the neckline. It was LOW - much lower than anything I'd ever choose for myself to wear, barely covering the lacy edge of the bra, revealing all of the newly-made cleavage. Grumbling about different ways to make Alice pay, still pushing all thoughts of the war from my mind, I walked back to my room.

Edward's face when he saw me was priceless. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and his eyebrows flew so high I was surprised they didn't disappear into his tousled bronze hair. I blushed furiously, trying to look at my feet but only seeing my chest. "Stupid hyperactive little vampire." I growled under my breath. "We'll see how perky she is when I set her precious Porsche on fire."

Suddenly, Edward was in front of me, resting his cold hands on my hips, leaning his head down to catch my eye. "You look beautiful." he whispered sincerely, pulling me close. "You are so, so beautiful." Then his lips caught mine, and all problems flew away.

Until the door flew open.

Muahaha, cliffie again!! Want to know who it is? Why they're there? What's going to happen in the war? Why a description of Bella's undies is so important? THEN REVIEW! GO NOW!

PS: As a thank-you to my loyal reviewers, here are the titles of the chapters coming up (a star by ones I really like, a squiggle by ones that made me cry, and a dash by ones that are very short)

**-**Chapter Seven: Emergency

Chapter Eight: Spark on Gasoline

Chapter Nine: Preparation

Chapter Ten: Battle

Chapter Eleven: Old Friends

Chapter Twelve: Speech

Chapter Thirteen: Risk  
Chapter Fourteen: Goodbye, Sweet Lullaby

**-**Chapter Fifteen: Should I Continue On

Chapter Sixteen: Resurfacing

Chapter Seventeen: Suicidal

Chapter Eighteen: Darkest Before Dawn

Chapter Nineteen: Pleading

Chapter Twenty: An Ending of Sorts . . .

END OF PART ONE

Take a guess as to what will happen, and I'll dedicate that chapter to the first one who gets it right.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Emergency

A dim room, bathed in a greyish glow from overcast skies pouring through the single window. A loving young couple, destined to be together, embraced in the middle of the room. A soft, oh-so-silent sound, and the door flies open. A message. A warning. An emergency.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: See my profile for an explanation (however brief) of my absence. Oh, and, yes, the random musical numbers in this fic are rather random and odd, but hey, I ALWAYS listen to music when I read and write, and I coordinate the music to whatever I'm reading/writing. Thus, random musical numbers. (The song for the second half of this chapter - right after Duran Duran - is "My Way Home Is Through You" by My Chemical Romance, best band ever. Try it on YouTube, it's awesome.)

I do not in any way expect forgiveness for the horrible lack of updates. I don't really know what happened. So, all my faithful reviewers, forget it. You don't have to review. I understand completely. And any newcomers: If you think this SUCKS, you can say so. I've said it before, I accept flames. Thank you for reading, anyway. This was originally two chapters, but since I owe it to you, here it is as one (the first half is bad, I know, I know. I'm 13 - can you blame me? Well, yes. You can. I know I would.)

Chapter Eight; Spark on Gasoline

The door flew open, and I jumped in Edward's arms, a startled gasp escaping from my lips. Jasper stood in the doorway, eyes wide and breathing labored. Edward held me tighter, protecting me from some unseen enemy.

"Alice," Jasper hissed, his words barely slow enough for my pathetic human ears to pick up. "She had a vision. You need to get back to the house NOW!"

Before fear could even register, I was being pelted with icy bullets of rain - Edward was running, me in his arms, faster than we'd ever run before - straight to his house.

We arrived in less time than I could have ever imagined, even at Edward's inhuman pace. I tried to catch his eye as my unfocused panic washed over me - Jasper was close behind. But my fiancé looked grimly over my head, his auburn eyebrows lodged in a worried line, only his eyes, a dark tawny shade now, revealing his inner fear. Because I knew, even though they weren't staring back into mine, that he was scared. And that in itself frightened me more than any cryptic warning from Jasper.

His granite arms still encasing my body, Edward kicked open the door, racing into the dining room. The entire family was there, all obviously caught by surprise by Alice's vision - Esme wore an sea-foam green silk housecoat; Rosalie black grease-stained pants and one of Emmett's t-shirts, probably fresh from the Cullen's massive garage; Emmett wore a white tank-top commonly known as a 'wife-beater', and green-black-and-grey boxers. Alice sat in a chair, her normally spiky black hair was tousled, and she wore stylishly casual denim shorts and a plaid shirt tied in a bow at her waist, revealing a pink camisole beneath. Even Carlisle was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I noticed as Jasper came to a sudden stop behind us, that he was shirtless but for his leather jacket. It appeared this obviously dire news had caught the beauteous Cullen family in their upmost lounge wear.

Edward carefully set me down on my feet, his eyes on Alice. Jasper rushed to stand next to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She leaned into him, her slight frame shaking with silent sobs.

"The Volturi. They're coming."

Esme put her face in her hands, turning to her husband. Edward pulled me tighter to him. From the corner of my eye, I watched Rose and Emmett reached for each other's hands. Suddenly, all of my fears disappeared. I wasn't worried about what would happen should the Italian vampires stumble upon Human Bella. I wasn't scared that I could be changed before I'd said my goodbyes, before I'd had my final human experiences, by someone other than Edward. I wasn't afraid that we would be separated - forever.

I was _**mad**_.

The Cullen family - _my _family - was so strong, so brave, never frightened by anything. They were so honest and kind and _good_; they have had enough hardships bestowed upon them to last their infinite lives. Anything that scared them, made they cry, seek comfort, anything that was against them I hated. I hated it more than anything else.

That hatred and anger consumed me, making me feel like a volcano awaiting an earth-shattering eruption. A wave of calm draped over me, dimming my rage but not extinguishing it. I squeezed Edward's marble hand in mine. Nothing was going to hurt my family and get away with it. We can beat the Volturi, I just know it!

It wasn't until Edward looked at me with mild confusion that I realized I'd voiced the final thought aloud. I blushed a little, gazing at the seven pairs of eternal eyes now resting on me. I lifted my chin and spoke louder. "There has to be a way we can deal with this. The Volturi are just vampires - more powerful, yes, stronger, yes, and they outnumber us ten to one at least, but there has to be a way."

"I'm with the mortal!" Emmett cried, stepping forward, his eyes glowing with a fierce determination. "Sure they've got more firepower, but we've got something they don't."

"And what is that, one very pissed pack of werewolves who want us dead, too? Or are you referring to the entire town of Forks ready to support they're immortal friends?" Rosalie asked sarcastically, her eyes reflecting defeat.

"No." Emmett answered solemnly. "We've got something worth fighting for: our little sister."

His statement was met with silence. Slowly, I stepped away from Edward, walking towards the big bear who was as good as my brother by now. I threw my arms around him, giving him the biggest hug I could muster. He hugged me back, much gentler than I was, and whispered in my ear. "Don't be scared, Bells. We'll chase away the big bad monsters." I laughed, surprising myself. How could I be laughing when my worst fears had been realized?

I stepped back, and Edward slung an arm around me - he was still silent, no doubt lost in thought. Alice had stopped crying, and was now sitting on Jasper's lap, a small smile on her lips. Esme had come up behind me, and placed a motherly hand on my shoulder. Carlisle stood by Rosalie, who was looking a little more hopeful. Emmett just stood in the center of us all, smiling like a five-year-old boy with a new toy. All was silent, until . . .

"Child, don't you worry, it's enough you're growing up in such a hurry."

Edward's sweet, melodious voice filled the space, as he looked down at me and sang.

"Brings you down, the news they sell you, to put in your mind good ol' mankind is a failure."

Alice's sweet soprano joined in, "But nobody knows what's gunna happen tomorrow. We try no to show, how frightened we are."

Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle started too, "If you love me, I'll protect you - "

Jasper chorused in - "However I can."

Emmett's booming voice completed the beautiful song, all seven of the Cullens singing, their beautiful voices breaking through the darkness like a full moon bursting from behind the clouds of a dark night.

"You've got to believe it'll be alright in the end. You've got to believe it'll be alright again.

"Fighting, because we're so close." Emmett put an arm around Alice and another around Jasper, pulling them into a bone-breaking hug. "There are times we punish those who we need the most.

"No we can't wait for our savior, only got ourselves to blame for this behavior."

'What the heck', I thought, before I joined in, too, my voice clashing horribly with the pure beauty of everyone else's.

"But nobody knows, what's gunna happen tomorrow. We try not to show how frightened we are. It would seem lonely, if you were the only, star in the night. You've got to believe it'll be alright in the end. You've got to believe it'll be alright again."

And in that moment, it _was_ all right. Because I was surrounded by my family, and they loved me. It didn't matter that the Volturi were after us, it didn't matter that my old friends were raging a war. In that moment, everything _would_ be alright again.

I knew from the panic bubbling beneath the surface of tranquility just waiting to be unleashed that this moment of peace was Jasper's doing, but I was so complacent I didn't care.

Carlisle was the first to jump back to the present, dragging us all along with him.

"Well," he said quietly, his arms wrapped around Esme and his chin resting on the top of her head. "We have a problem."

"Two problems." Jasper interceded, his face grim. The peaceful balloon encasing us all deflated. "We have a pack of temperamental teenage werewolves plotting war against us, and a medieval family of vicious, murderous and torture-prone vampires bent on making our little sister immortal against her will.

"Or," he paused, turning to Alice warily. "Are they after something more?"

Alice cringed into his chest, her gaze not meeting anyone's. I was pulled even tighter to Edward's frigid body as he tensed. "Alice, why are you blocking me?" His voice shook with repressed rage, so faint I was sure no one else could detect it. Alice shivered, and I felt a growing dread in the pit of my stomach.

"They want her ... they want Bella ..." She looked up at me, her face the picture of terror. "They want you dead. They want us all dead."

The entire room stiffen at her first sentence, but not me. When she admitted the Volturi intended to kill the Cullens - Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and ... and Edward - I froze, my heart stopping. My ears felt plugged up, and everything sounded muffled, like I was underwater. My body felt like I was suspended in a vortex of zero gravity, my limbs weak and light, useless. I couldn't move my lips, couldn't form words, and I was faintly aware that I was shaking my head. This was impossible. This could not happen. My family, the people I loved more than anything else in the world, were in danger.

All because of me.

It was my fault - I could see that clearly. If I hadn't gone to visit Jacob, if I hadn't let him see my ring, Edward wouldn't have broken the treaty. If I hadn't insisted Edward be the one to change me, if I had just accepted Carlisle's post-graduation offer, the Volturi wouldn't need to come. If it weren't for me - stupid, foolish, stubborn me - none of this would've happened.

"Bella!"

An angel's voice, velvet and sweet, loving and tender, brought reality back in a sudden rush. Edward was leaning in front of me, his eyes burning into mine, his face riddled with concern. It brought it all back, and I found myself sobbing in his arms.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm so, so sorry." I whispered through my tears, the words mashing together and incoherent. He held me close, his perfect face buried in my hair, his hands rubbing soothing circles on my back while he shushed my softly. I kept on sobbing, an endless flow of tears, an eternal string of mumbled apologies.

After what seemed like many days, but was more likely a span of several hours, I began to understand what was happening around me. The entire family was now seated, with the exception of Emmett, who was pacing pensively. Everyone was leaning forward to watch as Carlisle and Jasper drew on a large sheet of paper spread across the glass-topped coffee table. Edward had pulled me into his lap, still murmuring comforting words in my ear. I tried vaguely to follow what Carlisle was saying; something about strategic positions, fighting tactics, "could we aim to injure, not to kill"... his words went in one ear and out the other. Some small, calm part of my brain informed me they were planning battle - these were not fights we could run from. That faint, rather intelligent voice also told me I'd stopped sobbing, and the last few tears were sluggishly dripping down my cheeks. I sniffled, my nose stuffy, and I knew my eyes were red and puffy, my cheeks pale and sallow, and my nose runny.

The sound of my name brought me to attention. "Edward," Alice said, her voice light and offhand on the surface. "You should get Bella home now. It's late."

Edward nodded once, his chin skimming my shoulder with the movement. He gathered me gently in his granite arms, and we were running. I leaned my head against his chest, finally coherent enough to speak. "I'm sorry for breaking down back there. And I'm sorry, so sorry..."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Bella," he murmured sweetly. "Nothing at all. _None of this_ is your fault. And I don't want you thinking that at all." I felt his lips nimbly press against the very top of my head. Before I knew it, we were in my room. Edward swiftly laid down on my bed, pulling me on top of him. I snuggled into his chest, taking comfort in the closeness. I rested my forehead to his collarbone as I mumbled, "Please don't leave tonight. Just ... stay. Please?"

"Of course, love." He murmured back, his arms making a protective cage around me. Within minutes, I was sleeping.

EPOV ('cause we all love it)

I pulled Bella down on top of me, wishing away the tear tracks streaking down her worried face.

"Please don't leave tonight," she whispered into my chest, her warm breath dancing across the ivory material of my shirt. "Just ... stay. Please?"

"Of course, love." Of course I would stay. Bella needed me. And I needed her almost as much. The Volturi wanted the reason for my existence, the most important person ever, my Isabella, dead. Cold, white, lifeless, never to whisper her love again, never to smile wryly at my brother's teasing, never to cringe at the mention of dancing, never to roll her eyes at another foolish wedding suggestion, never to have a wedding at all. Never to live. Never to be. The mere thought had me hugging my now sleeping fiancee to my chest, closing my eyes as I breathed in the heady scent of her hair, my mind a tangled thorn bush of worries, concerns, and love for the fragile human asleep in my arms ...

My mind was elsewhere; I wasn't concentrating. I was replaying everything Jasper and Carlisle had said and thought concerning the upcoming battles. I was also imagining Bella, in every style white dress I could imagine, since Alice had craftily blocked her thoughts from me involving Bella's wedding dress. I imagined how she'd smile as she walked down the aisle, now doubt crying as she said "I do"... the fantasies of our wedding, a beacon of light in the dark times ahead. I will marry you, I swore to her in my mind; I will marry you on August thirteenth, and you will be human when I do. And our entire family will be there, unscathed and smiling...

My mind was elsewhere; hopelessly clouded. That is the only feeble explanation for why I didn't hear earlier; why I didn't know what was happening until the doorknob turned, and by then it was too late.

"What the fu - ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

A red-faced, furious Charlie Swan, moments ago half-asleep, was staring wide-eyed at Bella and me, in bed, at two o'clock in the morning.

Could things get any worse?

-Sheepish smile- Like I said, I'm not asking you to review. I don't deserve it. If you want to, of course you can. But don't feel obligated. I DO feel obligated, however, to give you a little hint of what's coming in the next chapter or two...

"I have _no_ I idea if this will work, but we have to try. I won't let anything hurt you, but Bella, you cannot tell Edward _any_ of this, you understand? If he gets involved it could all go up in smoke Bella, you _cannot tell him_!"

I'd tell you who was speaking, but where's the fun in that?


	10. Chapter 9

This chapter is dedicated to: SpiderMonkey19, for welcoming me back, and being first; to Emily, who has the kindest heart, whom I couldn't reply to privately (thank you so much); Jessica, who said I grasped Stephenie Meyer's style well; and Emerie, who started drooling :).

OKAY, I know I posted chapter titles way back when, but I forgot to tell you: they are subject to change. Not much though, don't worry. Anyway, here is chapter nine! ( yes, it's based on "I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me", because it's stuck in my head)

9. I Slept With Someone

(BPOV)

Edward and I sat on either end of the worn couch, hands folded in our laps, heads bowed, eyes on the floor. My face was, for once, not it's customary pink hue, but rather a pallid white. Underneath the obvious mortification, I was angry at Edward for not hearing my father coming to check on me. But when I snuck a glance in his direction, he was looking at me from the corner of his eye, too, and the pain there was a gallon of water to the small flame of fury. Charlie was pacing back and forth in front of us, glaring venomously at Edward and staring at me with open disbelief. Finally, after countless minutes, he stopped, one hand running through his thinning hair, his fingers catching on the curls. He opened and closed his mouth, like a fish out of water, no sound coming out. He started to pace again.

This pattern continued on long enough for me to feel uncomfortable - because I knew Charlie was furious and disappointed, and I just wanted to get it over with - but also because of the no-contact with Edward. Which, as I realized in the early days of our relationship, is pathetic. But it didn't matter. Not anymore. Suddenly, Charlie whipped around to face me, leaning forward so I was forced to meet his gaze.

"You," he breathed, his eyes hard, "are in big trouble."

With that, he stomped heavily into the kitchen, muttering under his breath. I felt Edward's arms around me before I heard him move, and I turned to face him. "He went to call Esme and Carlisle." He answered my unspoken question. "He's . . . he's really mad right now." I groaned, hiding my face in his chest. This was just what we needed right now. My fiancé kissed my head, not saying anything.

"What will Carlisle and Esme do?" I asked quietly, trying not to draw Charlie's attention.

"Well, they know nothing happened." he said. "But Charlie doesn't, and he expects some serious punishment for this. But don't worry, love - he's mainly mad at me." I looked up at him questioningly. "He thinks I forced you into it." Edward murmured, smiling his crooked grin. I sighed heavily, not feeling up to talking. Then, Edward was gone, in the same position he was before. I quickly followed suit, my eyes focusing on the floor once more.

"Your parents will be here soon, Cullen." Charlie's voice said from behind us. I looked up - apparently he was passed manners for Edward now. "And they are not happy." Without looking at me, Charlie sat in the only chair, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, his eyes fixed on Edward. Minutes passed in this tense silence, Edward and my father locked in a staring contest. Then there was a knock at the door. I ran to get it before Charlie could get up.

Two gorgeous vampires were at the door, trying to get looks of strong disapproval down. But when Esme saw me, she instantly held out her arms for a hug. I hugged her back, and she whispered comfortingly, "Don't worry dear - we'll go easy on you." I pulled away, trying to smile, and Carlisle winked. They followed me into the living room, glaring at Edward as they went. He looked at the ground in proper shame. They were so convincing, if I didn't know any better I'd swear they weren't acting. Charlie nodded at Carlisle to start, moving from his seat to pace once more. Carlisle sat gracefully, Esme perching on the arm of the chair.

"Well," Carlisle began, shaking his head. "I don't know what to say."

"We are very disappointed in both of you." Esme cut in, frowning at us.

"Mom, Dad," Edward looked up, honesty clear on his face. "You have to understand, _nothing happened_." Charlie snorted loudly, and Edward continued, looking perfectly distraught. "You know me, you know Bella, we wouldn't do something like this." It was weird, seeing Edward act so defensive, so ... human. I nodded, agreeing with what he was saying. It was true - we _weren't_ the kind of people to do anything like that. Not yet.

"Edward dear, we trust you, and we trust you, Bella, but really, what are we supposed to think?" Esme asked, holding up her hands in an I-can't-help-you gesture. Carlisle nodded solemnly, and I caught him wink swiftly at Edward, who grinned briefly back.

"Yes," Charlie said, joining the conversation. "What are we supposed to think when I find my seventeen-year-old daughter in bed with her boyfriend?!"

"Fiancé." I corrected automatically. Charlie glared at me.

"Nothing you can say is going to help your situation, Isabella, so I suggest you don't say anything at all." I felt what little colour there was left in my cheeks drain - Charlie had _never_ used that tone before. It was almost frightening. A low, whisper-silent growl came from next to me, and I turned to shoot Edward a warning glance, but he was staring at Carlisle. Carlisle met his gaze evenly, and I knew he was talking to Edward without words.

"Nothing happened, dad." I whispered, returning my eyes to the floor. "I swear, we didn't do anything."

Charlie shook his head in denial. "I trusted you once, Bella." He took a shaky breath. "And regardless if anything happened or not, why would he be in your room at two o'clock in the morning without my permission, anyway?"

It was a rhetorical question. I knew that. But I answered it anyway. "Because I asked him to stay." I said quietly, eyes still boring holes into the old, worn carpet. Slowly, the worry and fear for my family's lives - and just a little bit for my own - came back to me, pushed into a dark corner by more immediate matters. I felt tiny tears threaten my tearducts, and Edward's cold hand grasped my own. I wanted to hug him, to hold him close, to hear him tell me everything would be alright. But under the circumstances, I had to settle for the feeling of his hard fingers in mine, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand.

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, when an earsplitting howl sounded from outside - very close to the house.


	11. Chapter 10

For SpannyMare, who's been reviewing since the beginning - I'm really sorry. This is also for a family member of mine, who had a son and a daughter, who had a heart attack, and is no longer with us. Harry Clearwater's story means so much more to me now.

Song for this chapter: Without You, RENT (OMS)

10. Old Friends, Without You

I was grounded until my wedding.

I knew I was under too much stress, because whenever I thought that statement to myself, I began to laugh hysterically.

Charlie finally admitted to believing that nothing happened, as we said over and over during that hour long conversation, along with how I was no longer the seventeen-year-old girl that moved in with him, as he deep-down still believed. There were tears, some shouting, and gentle whispering. But the entire thing ended with me throwing myself into Charlie's arms, telling him how much I love him.

I slept alone that night.

Alice came over the next day, telling me that she thought it would be best if Edward didn't stay over until the wedding.

"I know it will be hard, Bella," she'd said to me, one icy arm over my shoulders. "But, if you don't mind me saying, you're leaving Charlie soon. And I think, well, I think it's the least you can do for him."

I'd listened to her. I agreed - I owed my father so much. So many times I'd disappeared from him, no note, no calls, so many times I'd put a deep crack in his heart, already broken so many years ago by my mother. And every time I'd come back, almost always injured, a burden dropped on his doorstep. And every time he took me in, always loving me and wanting me to be happy. I owed Charlie - I owed _my Daddy_ - so much more than I could ever give him. So Edward stayed at his house, and I curled up into a tense little ball and tried to sleep, my lullaby drifting from my CD player.

Three days had passed. Three nights. The sun was shining powerfully, making the deep, protective green of home glow to a bright, welcoming Emerald City. The entire Cullen family had gone hunting, and Charlie gone at dawn, fishing pole in hand. I was alone in the house, drowning in sunlight.

Alice had convinced me that I had nothing to worry about, with either the pack or the Volturi. They had it all covered, she insisted. The Volturi they could handle, she'd pressed, and they'd try as hard as they could not to hurt the wolves. I worried anyway - with the Volturi, I worried for my family; with the pack, I was beginning to worry more for the bunch of rowdy teenagers planning war against a group of vampires. I though of Leah and Seth, who already lost their father too early - could they go on without each other? I thought of Sam, carrying me back to my house from the woods, imagined the look in Emily's eyes if he were hurt. I thought of Quil and Embry, so kind and easy to be with, and tried not to linger on them. I thought of Jared, I thought of Paul. I thought of Collin and Brady, both much to young to fight for their lives, werewolves or not.

And I thought of Jacob.

I thought of his face that day with Mike and Jessica at the beach, the easy smile, the glint in his eye as he asked "Do you like scary stories?". I thought of the way he used to run out and greet me when I'd drive up to his house. I thought of when I laughed, really laughed, with him, for the first time in months. I thought of the rush I'd get as we rode our motorcycles along the dirt roads of La Push. I thought of sitting against the driftwood tree with him as the sun make the sea sparkle, the rocks shine like rainbows. I thought of him holding me in my sleeping bag, his overheated skin keeping me warm. I thought of the way he held me to his side as his shattered bones quickly healed, the look on his face when I walked away. I thought of Jacob Black.

My best friend.

I knew he wouldn't want to see me; not while he was planning to try and massacre my second family. Not when I'd chosen Edward over him in a final, tangible way. Not when I'd turned my back on our friendship, in his eyes.

I knew it wasn't smart. I knew I could get hurt, I knew Edward would be furious. And I was grounded, too - if Charlie came home early to an empty house, he might not be so understanding this time.

I knew it could make things worse. A lot worse. I could make a lot of people mad, a lot of very dangerous people. I could brake one heart, two, and even my own. I knew that.

But I knew I needed to.

Without sparing a moment to write a note or retrieve my jacket from my bedroom, I grabbed my keys, got into my truck, and drove to La Push.


	12. Chapter 11

11. Fight for You

I took the quickest route to First Beach. I didn't want to go to Jake's house. No, that was a lie. I _did_ want to go to his house. But I couldn't. I parked my truck, not bothering to lock it behind me. Miraculously, I didn't stumble through the small patch of trees between the side of the road and the rocky beach. I took off my shoes and socks, walking just where the waves lapped the shore, the water chilly even in summertime.

I don't know who long I walked, or how far. I wasn't headed anywhere at all; just being in the comforting surroundings, where no evidence of slaughter or pain - aside from a broken hand - lay, made me feel better. But eventually, as I suspected would happen, I stumbled upon a very familiar landmark.

A bone-white tree, smooth and soft, both ends twisted in tangles of roots and branches. Smiling sadly to myself, I sat down on the trunk, resting my head against the roots, staring out at the ocean, the sun bouncing light off it's surface. Time passed slowly, and I was locked in my soft bubble of memories.

I found a carving on one of the larger branches at one point, two sets of initials paired in a heart:

J . P

S . L

I smiled - this tree held more than one person's memories of love, then. It seemed fitting, in a way. One love it had witnessed was unrequited. I hoped that, whoever they were and where ever they were at, J.P. and S.L. were happy together.

I was still thinking of that when I heard my name.

"Bella."

A voice, deep and husky, older than me yet more childlike, saying one word filled with wonder, resentment, concern, anger, honesty, and, underneath it all, love.

Jacob.

"Hi Jake." I said quietly, not looking at him. Was he angry I was here? What would he do? If he ordered me away, I would obey. But what if he tried to get me to chose him, chose humanity? Choose summer heat over winter chill, choose a sweet pup over a loving lion - what could I do then but hurt him more?

"What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to keep his voice flat, uninterested - and failing.

"Everyone's gone for the day ... and I missed this place." I shrugged, not taking my eyes off the carving, the symbol of love between two people that will, with any luck, outlast the tree.

I heard Jacob sigh heavily from behind me, and felt the tree shift as he sat beside me. "Yeah. It holds some good memories."

"A lot of great memories." I agreed.

"Yeah. Back when it was just the two of us. Best friends."

"Just the two of us," I echoed. "Best friends. No worries."

"No romance." I barely heard his quiet whisper, not pained as I would have suspected - accepting. He missed it, too.

"No werewolves." My words were even quieter. He heard them anyway, and chuckled softly in response.

"Yeah, no wolves. No vampires, either. Just Bella and Jacob. Best friends." He sighed again, and when he spoke again his tone was lighter, more carefree. "No big wedding rings, either." He reached down and took my left hand in his, turning it over with gentle scrutiny. "That's kinda pretty, really. Old looking, though. Where'd Edward find it?" I turned to face him, surprised by how he seemed to find no trouble saying "vampires" instead of "leeches", "Edward" instead of "your bloodsucker".

"It's the ring his father gave to his mother." I said, not raising my voice above a loud whisper. Jacob nodded thoughtfully, twining his fingers through mine and staring pensively out at the sea.

"You really love him, don't you Bella?"

"Yes." I whispered. "I really do."

Jake sighed heavily again, bowing his head to look at the ground. "Well then, I'm not going to do this." He must have recognized my silence was of confusion, because he continued. "I'm not going to fight him, Bella. I won't hurt him if it would hurt you. I promised I'd never hurt you, and I'm gonna keep it." He looked up then, straight into my eyes. "I love you Bella. And I know you love me. But it's not enough - for either of us. I didn't imprint on you, and no matter how much I don't want to I need to accept that we're not made for each other. Maybe, if there were no werewolves and vampires, if monsters stayed in books and bedtime stories like they're supposed to, then maybe, yeah. But you and Edward, you're the real thing. You guys are ... perfect for each other. I don't like it, but I think I might have just accepted it. You love him." He smiled a little, just a twitch of his lips. "And I want you to be happy, Bella.

"The war is off. It's over, no more. Never gonna happen. The Cullens only have the Quileute wolves as allies from now on." He grinned widely now, amused by the shock and elation no doubt plain on my face. "Sam stepped down. I stepped up. Technically, it's Chief Jacob now. And I say no more fighting. I can't hurt you like that, imprint or not." He stood now, looking into the forest, and whistled loudly. A similar whistle responded, and Jacob turned back to me. He laughed at me expression.

"Oh, Jacob!" I cried, jumping up and throwing my arms around him, tears running down my face in joy. "Thank you, thank you _so much_!" He hugged my back, still laughing. After a minute or two while my mind ran in wild circles. He pulled away, his face serious.

"Now, I hear the Cullens are having some Italian problems." He raised his eyebrows."I think I've befriended a few people who can help with that." As he spoke, a trio of beautiful vampires stepped out from the shelter of the trees, sparkling brilliantly in the afternoon sunlight.

"Hello, Isabella." The female said, he strawberry blonde hair layered stylishly where it sat at her shoulders, he butterscotch eyes friendly. "I'm Tanya. And my entire coven, including Irina, will fight the Volturi alongside the Cullens."

My jaw dropped in surprise, and I tried to stammer out my thanks when the male stepped forward, his dark blonde hair long and wavy, his eyes a curious shade of orange - a combination, I realized, of ruby and topaz. Of a vegetarian and a carnivore vampire. "Hello, Bella Swan. I am Peter, and this is Charlotte," He gestured to the astounding girl holding his hand with long black hair and Mexican features, her eyes the same half-and-half color. "And we, too, will help our friends when they need it. Also," He smiled widely, widening his eyes to emphasize the odd tone, "We're changing our feeding habits."

And as the five of us walked calmly to Jacob's house to call Edward, I felt happy. Happier than I had in what seemed like a very long time. We had help now - we were still outnumbered, but we had help. We had friends. Friends who would fight for us.

I cried again on the phone as I told Edward. And I cried again when I saw Jasper hug his old friend, the look of pride on his face when he saw his eyes. I was still crying when Rosalie showed up and went straight to Tanya and Charlotte, the three of them acting like the best of friends. I laughed through my tears as Embry and Emmett ignored the rival scents and went straight to an arm-wrestling match. Alice ran straight at me, a happy tornado, next going up to Leah trying - and succeeding - to cheer her up. I finally finished when Esme and Carlisle started mingling with everyone else, Esme stopping to talk with Emily as only surrogate mothers could. But I started up again when Edward arrived, kissing me deeply before extending his hand to Jacob. I grabbed them both in a sudden hug, laughing at their faces, noses wrinkled at the scent. I was so, _so_ happy.

For the first time in as long as I could remember, I never wanted to stop crying.

DON'T WORRY! IT'S NOT OVER YET! We haven't handled the Volturi, and how could I end this before we hear them say "I do"?


End file.
